


Storms & Smiles

by SaunteringVaguelyDownwards (DrowningInStarlight)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's bookshop, Crowley loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Happy, M/M, Old Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/SaunteringVaguelyDownwards
Summary: Aziraphale is fascinated by humans, especially the snapshot view of them he gets when they visit his shop.Slice of life, just a cute fluffy piece to hopefully brighten your day.





	Storms & Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually have a multichapter phan au in progress, and loads of studying to do, but somehow I couldn't stay away from these characters, so this is the result! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The thing with humans, Aziraphale decided, was that they were all so _different._ Take angels, for example. Your basic angel, powerful and virtuous; what Crowley would irreverently refer to as a goody-two-shoes.  
(A part of Aziraphale agreed with this neat summary of his angelic kindred, but he firmly ignored it.) 

In the end, they were all the same, nice when they wanted to be, ruthless and cold when they didn't. Demons, too, although Aziraphale hadn't interacted with any other than Crowley for years now, followed a basic mould-- Rageful and stupid, and almost as resistant to change as angels. The lot of them were still convinced the world was the same as it had been six thousand years ago. 

But humans! Humans were another thing all together, and Aziraphale had never been able to help being fascinated. Interestingly enough, it wasn't a trait encouraged in angels. Most of them had cultivated a sense of superiority, and even when they were about their angelic duties, all their actions were tinged with a patronising pity that made Azriaphale itch in embarrassment. 

 

He took his pencil out of his mouth-- a dreadful habit really, chewing pencils, but oddly hard to break-- and thoughtfully retraced a few letters of "Lavender" (Three down; "Shade of purple") and continued the crossword. 

 

These puzzles were just another display of humans' ingenuity. They drew grids, and told you to fill in the words based on clues in the form of other words, and somehow it was both enjoyable and addictive. Crowley dismissed it as dull, but he'd seen the demon bend over thoughtfully and fill in a word or two when he thought Aziraphale was out of the room. 

 

The little bell over the door of the shop rang suddenly, and Aziraphale looked up from his crossword in dismay, that was just the worst of owning a bookshop-- People would keep buying books.  
The customer was in fact an elderly lady, with a little trolley full of shopping bags. Her hair was wet, and she stood politely on the mat. 

"Don't mind me, dearie," She said, "Just sheltering from the rain. Don't worry, I won't come in any further, wouldn't want to drip on your nice floor. The weather is something awful out there today, wouldn't you say?" 

Aziraphale, who hadn't looked out of the window since late the previous night when the sky had been perfectly clear, said "Oh... oh, yes. I'm sure." 

Not seeming at all bothered by his non-commital answer, she said "I'm waiting for the bus, and I _was_ going to visit Margeret for tea, but I'm not sure if she'll ready because the rain really makes her knee play up nowadays, not that she lets that stop her. You should see her at bowling! If anyone got between her and the pins I reckon their heads would come right off, but anyway you don't want to hear about that--"

"Fell," He said helpfully. "Zira Fell." 

"That's an unusual name, isn't it? I've got a cousin called--"

Aziraphale smiled and listened patiently to her story. As long as his books weren't at stake, he was happy to listen for as long as she wanted to talk. Despite the fact he had a very tempting crossword on his lap. 

"Ooh, and there's the bus," She said, looking out to the window. "I must be going. I do get so carried away. Have a lovely rest of your day, wouldn't you?" 

"I will. You too," He said, ggetting up and holding the door for her. She smiled, and disappeared out into the rain. 

 

Humans were so infinite, despite their limited life spans. He had a long time ago started to suspect-- and he knew Crowley felt the same-- that humans were both better and worse than demons or angels. The changes between time periods and cultures would have been enough to keep him engrossed for months, but the changes between individuals were both endless and incredible. 

 

He smiled quietly to himself, and moved the lamp a little closer to the crossword. He never quite got used to how early it dark in the winter, until summer came again and he was surprised by how light it was. Always a season behind, somehow... Oh well. It didn't bother him. He always had Crowley sitting across from him ready with a "Well, that's winter for you," or other snarky reply to whatever Aziraphale had made a small, polite comment about.  
Hmm, two down, beam of light... Ray? Yes, that fits. Demons, eh? What can you do with them-- 

 

The bell jangled merrily again, pulling him out of his thoughts, and a group of teenagers entered. They had the looks of people who were unsure if they were allowed to do what they wanted too, and so pretended to be obnoxiously over confidant to hide it. They barely glanced at him, and started laughing among themselves. Aziraphale shook his head, in a not unkind manner, and looked down at the crossword again.

"Excuse me," Someone said shyly, and Aziraphale saw one of the teenagers standing awkwardly in front of the counter. He looked about fifteen, and wouldn't quite make eye contact. 

"What can I do for you?" Aziraphale asked. 

"I-- Are there... Do you have any books about... Um, being gay or anything?" 

Ah. Suddenly the over-excitement of his friends made sense. They were nervous for this boy. Well, they had no cause to worry here. 

"I do indeed," Aziraphale said kindly. "Just over there. Take as long as you like."

The boy smiled and quickly went over to the bookshelf indicated. 

 

Those were the times he never minded selling books. He'd started stocking new books specially for occasions like these, when they could help someone who was in need, give them knowledge with which to defend themselves with in this unkind world. That was a gift he would do anything to provide. 

The other teens were still debating amongst themselves, but Aziraphale noticed one was watching the boy, who was intently reading. She obviously noticed Aziraphale looking at her, as she nodded and gave him a thumbs up. He wondered if she was his sister. No, best friends. Known each other since they were four years old. Quite possibly the reason the boy had ever had the courage to be here. Aziraphale returned the thumbs up enthusiastically. 

 

The bell over the door rang again, and Aziraphale almost put his head in his hands. There really wasn't space for anyone else. Why oh why hadn't he changed the sign to closed? But then he saw it was Crowley. He had a paper bag in one hand that bore the mark of the bakery down the road. His hair was windswept and the same wind slammed the door after him, making for an entrance more dramatic than he had perhaps intended. Perhaps, though, because with Crowley you can never tell. 

"Crowley!" Aziraphale said, clapping his hands in delight, then remembering himself as he realised everyone was watching him. He picked up his pencil again primly. 

"Hey, Az," Crowley said, grinning at him. "I've got cake-- And you've got customers."

The teenagers waved in amusement. 

"Well, don't mind me," He said walking around the counter and patting Aziraphale's shoulder companionably as he passed. "I'm just going to put this cake away..."  
He disappeared into the back room. 

Aziraphale cleared his throat. "Well, kids, it's closing time," He said cheerfully. "You'd better be getting off home."

They all gave him knowing looks, and he felt his face getting hot.

"Off you go then," He added pointedly. They all trooped out, all except the boy who came up to the counter, several books clutched in his hands. 

Aziraphale smiled again, trying to put him at his ease as he got out the change. "Come back whenever you want," He said. "I've always got a good selection of books about LGBTQ+ topics."

The boy blushed to his ears, but he nodded, and left. 

 

Aziraphale watched the door swing shut. When they were all out of sight, he went over and turned the sign on the door around to closed. He straightened it slightly, then nodded in satisfaction. 

He could practically hear Crowley's smirk before he'd even turned around. The demon was perched on the counter. 

"You done with the shop?" He asked.

"Quite done," Aziraphale replied. "I'm shut, not taking another customer until tomorrow, as late as I can."

"Good, because I want to have dinner. You game?" 

"Your tempting methods have suffered a bit, haven't they?"

"Aziraphale, you take absolutely no tempting. All I have to do is ask. It's disgraceful, wouldn't you agree, an angel being _so_ willing to do whatever an demon wants?" 

He dropped down from the counter, and put his hands on Aziraphale's shoulders, barely half a pace between them. 

Aziraphale smiled back at him, with the slightest hint of challenge. "Disgraceful? Hmm, I bet. Well, if you don't want me along..." 

Crowley stepped back and held out his arm. Aziraphale took it, like they were back in the Victorian times he had so enjoyed. 

"Disgraceful," The demon said in a low purr, "But then, you know me... I'm a big fan of disgrace."

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to say: 
> 
> First, someone online said they thought Aziraphale would be homophobic, and I violently disagree. All shipping aside, he lived through Ancient Greece and Rome and everything, I really doubt that he would have any issue at all. And because I'm a fic writer and they are not, I wrote my opinion into a fic to share with you all. Woo hoo! I'm sure you all appreciate it. 
> 
> Second, as far as nicknames go, are you team Az or team Zira? Both or neither are also valid answers. I'm more team Az myself. 
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
